The Hunt for Josef's Shadow
by SusieBogle
Summary: Josef's left his business and gone underground to find his nemesis, the Shadow. Mick, Beth, Logan and the families must help him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

PG 14

Mick/Beth

Usual Disclaimers, I don't own Moonlight or its characters. Original characters are Mick and Beth's children, Elliott (whose wife is Sarah with children Mikey and Bethie (twins); Colleen and Charles "Spike" Kostan and their son, "Charles jr. "Wolfie"; and Mick and Beth's newest child, Holly Amber.

I guess at this point it helps to have read all my previous stories because otherwise you'll be completely lost but you can go to my synopsis (WELCOME TO MY WORLD) for a quick catch up.

Nice, France

"Logan? Come on in, man. What's the problem?"

Mick was surprised to see his favorite geek vampire here in Nice since it wasn't like Logan to travel very far from work and his family back in Los Angeles. The only other time had been several months ago when Logan had saved Mick's life, and for that reason alone, Mick knew he would do anything for the man.

"Mick, I've left Josef's employ. The guy's out of control, consumed with this shadow business. He's let every thing else go. The business, Mick, his business. Can you believe that? There's been no trading, no big complicated deals going down for months. And to top it off, he won't tell me where he's gone."

Mick had never seen Logan this wrought up. It must be chaos at Kostan Industries. Forget about KI, the global economy must be in chaos! "So who's running the show? Didn't he just appoint some new guy as his Acquisitions Manager with you as comptroller?"

Beth has come to the doorway and forgetting that he's standing outside, hears Mick ask the question before inviting him in. She quickly remedies that. "Oh, forgive us, Logan. Come in, you must be exhausted from the trip. Let me get you some fresh blood."

After getting him settled, Mick and Beth both wait. Her patiently, knowing not to force Logan's into explanations before he's ready, but Mick starts getting ready to explode. Mick knew that with the two of them alone, Logan would have been spilling his guts but Beth had been his boss plus Mick knew that Logan had always had a secret crush on her so that made him tongue tied.

Beth smiled her reassuring smile, and suddenly it all came gushing out again. "Josef's lost his mind completely. He's obsessed with finding the shadow – er, Rick. Ever since your wedding, when he got Interpol's text about his possible location, Josef's like a man possessed."

Mick understands. "Josef has always been competitive but I thought the guy didn't get the ransom so why would Josef care? Unless that wasn't the case. Logan, tell me Josef didn't …?" One look at Logan's guilty face, that 'unable to tell a lie' face, and Mick knew.

Beth was looking puzzled. "But he assured me back in Mozambique that he still had it in his possession. So what changed?"

"Rick took the package and Coraline told him it was a fake. Evidently some one at that special unit for Interpol was able to get into Josef's inner sanctum. Ever since that night, he's been beside himself. But yesterday, he came in and was as calm as he used to be. Said he was shutting things down and taking a break from business!"

Mick is skeptical. "No way Josef would do that unless he felt he couldn't trust anyone, not even you, Logan."

"That's just it, Mick. He said he trusted only me and that's when he – he …" The vampire starts crying.

Beth understands. "He fired you, didn't he? He didn't want you mixed up in anything dangerous, and he's trying to protect you and Louise. I hope you've brought her here? We've got terrific security." She looks over at Mick whose eyebrow has gone up. "At least tell me you've got her at the Aspen compound?" Logan shakes his head. "No, nowhere within Josef's holdings. He said it was too dangerous and to take her to the last place anyone would think to find us."

Mick is lost but Beth smiles knowingly. She's glad Guillermo has shed his wife, Lupe, some time ago so that they don't have to worry about her, too. "You did right, as always, Logan. Now, why are you here?"

"Why to see Amber, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael St. John, 10 years old, woke up suddenly. He looked around, wondering what had woken him? Looking over at the other side of the room for his cousin, Wolfie Kostan, he saw the bed was empty!

Silently he got up and went looking around. Of course, he was used to The Wolf's nocturnal hours; he was, after all, hybrid vampire, and Michael had gotten used to these warm nights keeping his cousin awake long ago. Still, something definitely felt different tonight. Although the house was quiet except for the sound of the Mediterranean coming through the open window, somehow the air felt … electric.

The two grandchildren, Michael and Wolfie, were here in France, visiting grandpa Mick, his new wife, Beth, and Amber. Michael liked them okay, he guessed, but couldn't figure out why everyone seemed to wink at him, or said, "remember, Mikey, it's our little secret." Yeah, right. He could keep a secret. Hadn't he always known about the vampires in the family? But this one baffled him. He shook his head. Maybe someday he'd have a talk with his dad about it but not until he and Mom came back from that conference in Bruges. Bruges. He rolled the name around in his mouth and said 'In Bruges'. That's in Belgium and he knew exactly where that was on the new Euro map that Wolf's grandpa had just sent them. His twin, Bethie, complained, wanting a new map of Los Angeles instead. 'Course she calls it Colliewood, the dumb blonde capital of the world. She's off doing some dumb blonde commercial there, too. Good riddance.

Ah, there it was again, that noise. There's whispering outside but not like the whispering of wind through the trees. No, like someone quietly talking but with more of a singsong voice. Wolf! He had his back to Michael's window and was facing someone. Michael turned his head slightly outside so that he could hear the words better but he couldn't see who was with his cousin. The guy was in the shadows. Wolf gestured towards the house, up near Amber's window then shook his head. "No, I won't!" His arm was touched and he cried out. Michael grabbed his baseball bat and headed down the stairs.

And ran smack into his grandpa, Mick.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

The new Heritage Director of UNESCO, Andre Belack, had requested the posting to Bruges. Staying in Paris, he was too visible and for now, needed a quiet place from which to hide until the controversy died out. It was not of his making but he had been caught nevertheless. After all, he hadn't even been alive in 1989 when the Seville Statement on Violence had been presented and caused the first of many accusations, job losses, character assassinations and finally, terrorism.

And all it said was that after years of research and study by the United Nations' Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) that man was not predisposed towards violence. Ah, so simple an idea, like equal rights, yet so hard to accept. The Church, trying desperately to hold onto what was left of the faithful after years of dogma, made it a cause celebre. Of course man was violent, said the clergy. Hadn't we been experiencing a charnel house of violence for the past thousand years or more? Man was a sinner and had to ask God's forgiveness.

And all he had done is agree to disagree, quietly, in his personal on line journal through the UNESCO website. After all, it had been his job. Editing content, and maintaining data in the myriad domains and sites was lately one of UNESCO's biggest projects. He was keeping the world communicating once again since the big economic meltdown of the past 30 years. And he had a right to comment, dammit! So they hustled him out of Paris. Out of sight, out of mind goes the old saying.

So he was extremely surprised, but suspicious when a man walked in and asked for him by name. My God. It couldn't be … but it was … Alexi Vasilov!


	3. Chapter 3

"Colleen Elizabeth, this is your mother. 'Snicker-snack goes the vorpal blade'. There, thought Beth, that ought to give the warning to those in the United States. Now to get the code words to Elliott. She was dialing the cell number when she heard the collision between Mick and Michael. She heard her son's deep familiar voice just as she was running towards the front stairs. "Hello? Who's there?" Elliott was afraid it was another of those annoying calls he'd been getting lately. The ones where someone calls and then after a moment of silence, hang up. "Whoever is doing this hang up business, cut it out."

"Elliott!"

"Mom? I still have trouble getting used to your new voice. What's wrong, you sound like you're out of breath? Is it Michael?"

Beth has rounded the corner and seen the results of the baseball bat that made contact with Mick's head. She almost laughed, but knew he had a thick skull. Good thing, right? But instead she said into the phone, "Oh, it's just your father. He'll have a good sized goose egg on his forehead from Michael's bat but otherwise, he'll be fine."

"Mom, it's what – at least midnight your time – what's going on there? How come he's not in bed?"

"Er, that's a good question but I want to assure you everything is all right here. 'Snicker-snack goes the vorpal blade said the Jabberwock."

Silence on the other end but she knew he was still there. Then, he broke protocol. "Collie and Spike?"

"Notified." The phone went silent. She looked up to see four pairs of eyes on her, two of which were vampire with a question in the youngest ones' eyes. Fortunately all were known and loved by her. "Wolfie, honey, were you just outside? Your arm looks injured, are you okay?"

"Yes, Grandma." Logan turned away at the sight of the young vampire looking adoringly at this new and younger Beth. He felt the same way, notwithstanding Louise and Mick. Her voice was different but still warm and lilting. She looked and sounded so unlike any grandmother he'd ever known, .

"Logan. Earth to Logan?" Mick was saying something to him. He looked shyly at all of them and flushed.

"Mick, I – I'm just going to go outside and check it out." And before Mick could say, "no", was gone. Once again, Mick wished for his vampire powers so that his friend didn't have to go out there alone. To hell with it, crack on the head or not, he was going. And vampire or not, he could still do some damage.

"Beth."

She had watched her man struggle once again against the need to re-turn and just nodded her head towards the door. He had always been brave but she was never prouder of him than in those moments when she was allowed to see the struggle within. Beth turned towards the children.

"All right, boys What's going on? And no sugarcoating it for a girl. I can handle whatever happened."

She listened to the stories, wondering why Wolfie seemed so dazed. Usually his memory was like a steel trap but he really didn't know what had happened and how he had gotten injured. But Michael did. She could see it in his face but for some reason, he was puzzled by Wolfie.

Mick and Logan came back in without any clues. Logan didn't have "the nose" like Mick's had been and they had not found any physical clues. Motioning to Mick, Beth asked Michael to join her in the kitchen to get some warm milk. It was going to be a long night for the rest of them but he needed to go back to sleep. But not before she got some answers. She smiled at the boy, so alike in looks and temperament to Mick, and didn't have to say anything. His face was animated, ready to join his theories with the adults. She held him off until Mick joined them.

"Logan's got a theory about how to unlock Wolfie's memory so I left them alone to try it out."

Beth saw the two dark heads bending towards their drinks and sighed in contentment. Oh, there was always something dangerous hanging around them but at least they were together again. An odd shudder passed through her. Nerves, just nerves.

"So, Michael, why don't you tell Grandpa about the man in the shadows?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexi Vasilov, my old friend, it is so good to see you once again. I would know that beard and moustache anywhere, you white Russian! But what are you doing here, my friend?" Andre was delighted to see the man but he certainly had come literally out of nowhere after having disappeared many years past.

Josef Alexi Vasilov Konstantin smiled back at the comment about being a white Russian. True, he was of the old aristocracy but of a somewhat different ruling class than Andre believed. Vampires were, after all, top of the food chain but that was something Andre did not know now nor would he ever.

"But, dear Andre, I heard of your unfortunate change of address. How distressing for you. I have come to cheer you up and to ask an old friend a favor, if possible?"

Andre flushed and smiled ruefully. "How did you hear of my embarrassment, Alexi Vasilov?"

"Why, Andre, you know I have eyes and ears all over the world, but especially on the new euro-net. How could I fail to come, in my old friend's time of need?"

"You are very kind. It is late, after six, but then you always did keep late business hours, yes?"

"Yes. Andre, come have some dinner – or at least some vodka -- and talk with me of the past and dream of the future and we will forget about this whole unfortunate incident."

"Alexi Vasilov, I will come but no dinner, thank you, you know me so well – my digestion is still not good – but yes, let us drink – get drunk, toss our glasses – and forget our worries. Let me just log off and set the security system and then we will go."

Josef watched the man with his keen vampire eyes, saw the pass codes entered and the secure codes placed. If he could not get Andre drunk enough to help him, then at least he could do this by himself. But really, it was always easier to hire or recruit someone to do the dirty work. In that, he truly was a white Russian, just like the Tsars' noblemen before the Bolshevik revolution. Just like a vampire. "Take your time, old friend, I have all night."

By midnight, it was done and although slightly wobbly from all the vodka he had imbibed, Josef was satisfied. Also very hungry. He looked at his now unconscious co-conspirator and with a sigh, decided not to take his life. No, the blood would be so saturated with alcohol that it would probably cause him digestive problems! And leaving him alive, but caught 'in flagrante' might serve a better purpose. The man was notorious for not being able to hold his liquor and had frequent blackouts. It was a perfect setup. Poor Andre will wake up unable to explain how his computer had been breached. It was a pity Josef had to make him the fall guy but necessary. He had to throw the scent off himself or his shadow will find him too soon. His shadow. Eric Richards. Josef sneered, 'Rick' to his friends. He could see the vampire saying those words to him. Of course, he never trusted anybody but, Josef reflected, he had come so very close to finding his soul mate only to be betrayed. And now he was being pursued by the only vampire who knew most of his secrets and had the package, too.

Of course, as soon as Josef realized the switch had gone bad, he'd found out the truth from Eckhart, the Interpol team leader, who, fortunately, didn't cause a fuss when extreme measures were used. Most illuminating. And they say that confession is good for the soul, which would be good if vampires had souls.

But we don't, do we, Rick? Josef smiled. Time now for some hunting and then to bed. His work was done. He took one last look at Andre. You were right, my old friend, Man is not predisposed towards violence. Not on his own. But vampires were.


	5. Chapter 5

The grandchildren were settled down again finally. Wolfie had not remembered anything despite everything that Logan had tried. It was as if the boy's mind had been blanked. As with all hybrids, his arm had healed quickly, and he willingly went off to bed with Michael. Both were droopy eyed after all the excitement, poor boys.

Beth, Mick and Logan were still up and conferring in the den. Suddenly, Mick remembered something and looked towards Logan. "What did you mean you came here to see Amber?"

Logan shook his head. "I didn't have any other way to communicate with Josef and thought that he would be mind talking to her. But all I've done is bring danger to you and the shadow closer to finding Josef. I mean, who knows what secrets Wolfie gave up tonight? The Shadow could know everything and even now plotting how to destroy us. When will I get it into my thick head that you aren't vampire anymore, Mick?"

Beth could see the anguish in Mick's face again. It said being human again was just so lame. He didn't have any of his powers and he felt helpless against the stronger vampire world. She loved him so much, much more than ever before and she knew what she had to do. Silently she went up the stairs. She checked in on the boys and then Amber, who was flushed. Her red curls were in wet tendrils around her sweet face. Did she have a fever? But no, it was just stuffy in the room so Beth opened it to catch those soft breezes off the sea. She stayed there for quite a while, not thinking, just being and then she went to the bedroom.

It was there, hidden in the jewelry box, its leather necklace long gone. She had kept it all these years. 30 years. Was that possible? Maybe it would have lost its potency by now? But she doubted it. Nothing made with silver and vampire's blood would have lost its ability. She shivered, remembering how it had felt to be semi-vampire. Awake, passionately aware of even the slightest emotions and sounds of the world around her. Yes, Lola had been right. 'Try it, I know you want to. He protects you. Don't you want to know what it's like?" Yes, she did and had found out how incredible it was to be vampire. Beth looked into the mirror but it wasn't the wide eyed blonde looking back at her. Instead, she saw Lola staring back at her, saying, 'remember, half of the world is night.'

Mick had come into the room. He looked at Beth and then saw what she had in her hand. Black crystal. "No, Beth, no."

"You must, Mick. But be careful. Remember humans die easily of too much silver. You and Logan will be able to go so much faster and enter worlds none of the rest of us can. I don't know if it will give you all of your powers back but it sure left me feeling powerful."

They looked at each other, remembering the shower. Mick's eyes were getting hot, dilating. She could have sworn he was turning vampire all by himself just thinking about that time. Come to think of it, she was feeling some pretty powerful urges herself.

They both rushed to the shower, tearing off their clothes as the water poured down on them. He held her tightly as she writhed against him, begging him to turn her.

Afterward, she whispered to her sleeping lover, "Use it sparingly and stay safe."


	6. Chapter 6

After having gotten the coded message from his mother, Elliott St. John immediately went into defensive mode. It was something that they had all practiced for many years. They called it the 'What if? Scenario' and everyone, even the littlest ones in all the families, knew the drill. Amazingly, his mother had added to her message the source of the danger: Josef, the paranoid code maker himself. Elliott didn't question it. If his mother said so, that both the children were safe, then that was good enough for him and Sarah. He had tried to get out of the conference after the phone call but since he was the keynote speaker it had been impossible. Still he was determined to immediately head home as soon as he could get away from this Hydrogen Fission Energy Conference at UNESCO.

They had gotten a late start as there was some kind of security flap going on at the UNESCO heritage building. Elliott's official escort, Dr. Hercule Arpand, along with excellent credentials had gotten them into the building with relatively no fuss but others were held for several hours as each passport or identification card was checked carefully. They had been held in a private but very secure room, profuse apologies for the delay. Whispers of a bomb scare or some terrorist possibly spotted came with the delicious coffee au lait and flaky Belgian chocolate croissants. He had been caffeined out by 9 am and ready to give it up at 11h30 when they finally were able to proceed. After all the questions had been answered and final farewells to acquaintances said, he could leave. They had arranged, per his request, that Sarah be driven in to meet him and then they were officially going to the Bruges' airport.

As the guards were bringing him out a different door, this one at the side near a small cul-de-sac, he glanced up into the adjoining building. It might have been a trick in the dimming light but he had no doubt. He would know that face anywhere, with or without the facial hair. Funny, he somehow felt safer, for despite his mother's warning, there was not a person or vampire in the world he would trust more than Josef. Maybe his dad before, when he was a vampire, but now not as much. No, for Elliott's money, he'd bet on Uncle Josef every time. Wonder what he's doing in Bruges?


	7. Chapter 7

"Maman? Maman, wake up! Something's happened to papa!"

Beth roused herself and looked around. It was 5 am, Mick was gone and the bed was empty. She had to remain calm, for the child, for her own good.

She thought, "I'm here, Amber. Where are you?"

"In bed but papa just woke me up."

"What did he say, baby?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He must be hurt."

"Come to me, Amber, and we'll figure it out."

And before Beth knew it, a red rocket came barreling towards her and landed smack in bed. The red hair was tangled after last night's moisture but the usually hazel eyes were bright green. To her mother, a sure sign of agitation and excitement.

"What didn't papa say, er, how did he wake you up, sweetheart?" Beth smoothed the hair and cuddled her daughter but Amber started wiggling out of her mother's arms. Clearly she had something big to tell Beth.

"Papa's voice was different like he was in the ocean. You know, sort of like when you swim underwater. Remember I can do that now!"

"Yes, I know and you're a very good swimmer. But was papa under the water?"

The little red head shook her curls. "No, maman, his words just seemed really far away. She giggled. "He called me his little pidgeon then his voice changed. It was wavy, you know!"

Beth did know. He was under the influence of the black crystal and his senses had become vampire. But how to explain that to her daughter?

"Papa is alright, Amber. But he has gone on a secret mission with Uncle Logan and he had to change himself."

"You mean, like in the comic books, les Spiderman et Superman?"

"Er, yes, a little like that but he doesn't wear a costume."

"Oh, no, maman!" She giggled, like the little girl she was. "Is he naked?"


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing he had done was take a big, deep pull through his nose. The world swirled around him with all its infinite, lovely, horrific aromas. Blood and decay! He could smell everything again. And feel, oh, how he could feel everyone around him for miles. It was almost too much information but he quickly assimilated it all. I'm back, thought Mick. God, it's good to once again feel like the world was his for the taking.

He looked over at Logan, seeing him once again through a vampire's spectrum. Mick's fangs came out. Logan was staring back at him, his eyes wide and dilating. He could feel Logan's body become electric with the emaninations pouring off Mick's body. Damn, he wished this stuff were less lethal. Maybe he could find a chemist who could extract the silver?

They headed out while it was still dark, into the front courtyard. He could smell decay, old vampire. Christ, he couldn't be sure but it smelled like Lance! But then, why would he have hurt Wolfie? Unless it was accidental. And that could explain why he didn't just come in for a visit. Still, what was he doing here and why had he blanked Wolfie's memory?

He told Logan his discovery. He almost laughed at Logan's feeble attempts to smell what was so easily lingering in the dawn's air. Some guys got it, some don't. But at least Logan's here and his skills can still play an important part. Thinking of playing a part, he realized he needed to let Beth know he was okay so he sent out an Amber alert. He smiled. Ouch, he was going to have to get used to those fangs again.

"Okay, Logan, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Josef had finally found out Elliott and Sarah's hidden location on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't easy, he had taught them well. He had paid a visit to the escort driver who had been only too willing, well, maybe that was a stretch, but eventually gave it up. They had been hunkered down now in a small apartment since last evening so they might need to be getting outdoors. That's what he originally had hoped for as he had to consider carefully how to approach them. He had thought of elaborate ways to do that but after consideration threw them all out for a KISS plan. Heck, what good are sneaky vampire powers good for if not to just walk in?

Elliott looked up from his desk, startled and then grinned. "I thought I saw you yesterday, Uncle Josef. What's up with the extra hirsute?"

Josef rubs the hair on his chin. "Oh, do you like my Belarus' beard and moustache? I think I look like Sean Connery, old boy." Mimicking the actor's really bad Russian accent, Josef laughs, thinking of "The Hunt for Red October" movie.

"That's a bit of a stretch. Maybe James Mason as Captain Nemo?" (Disney's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea)

"Oh, you wound me, Ell." Josef clutches his heart and goes down onto the sofa. Comfortably, they stare at each other. Josef knows how smart Elliott is, duh, he won a Nobel prize but the kid was still politely waiting for an explanation. Delicately, this must be handled delicately.

"When I saw you yesterday, I could have sworn you were Mick."

Elliott knows how to play this game, still he waits for the older man to show his cards.

"I mean, you two are like the Doublemint twins."

Elliott didn't know the reference but he got the gist. He raised an eyebrow.

Josef smiles. "So like your dad. Have you heard from him lately?"

What's the guy up to? Of course he knows they are all on 'radio' silence. Shaking his head, no. "Not since the call." Let's see if he'll bite. "You were named since you're the Jabberwock."

Josef sat up, fascination and anger warring on his face. He got control of his emotions and the face went bland again. "Who sent out the call? Logan?"

Got him. So the cat didn't know he was 'it'. "Mom."

Josef shot up to his feet. "Have you told them I'm here?"

That surprised Elliott. "Of course not, no communications. Your rules, remember?"

Josef looked pleased. "Elliott, old boy," once again he starts mimicking Connery, "how would you like to defect to mother Russia?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we, Mick? The sun's full up and I've got to get some rest."

Mick looked over at Logan, who indeed looked liked he was fading fast. They had traveled north in the little zip car for several hours. Mick hated to stop now, especially since they had been followed since leaving the house. Mick could smell their mystery man and knew that their scent, his and Logan's, was leaving a trail even a newly-turned vamp could catch. He looked at Logan, maybe not.

"It's just up this road now. We're just outside Paris in a place called Versailles-sur-Seine."

Logan sat up from his sun-crouching position in the passenger seat.

"Are we going where I think we're going?"

"Yeah, if you're thinking good old black-eyed Lance himself."

"But, Mick, why? He doesn't even like you plus didn't you say he was the one hanging around the house last night? Hurting Wolfie?"

"I got to thinking about that while driving and trying to lose this tail." He smiles as he sees Logan turning around in his seat, straining to see something that had never occurred to him before Mick casually mentioned it. "I think we've lost him, for now." Just to relieve the guy's worry.

Logan grins. "Cool." Mick thought, I really love this guy. But he's so incredibly naïve.

"So you think Lance is following us back to his house after realizing you're again a vamp and on to him?"

Maybe not so naïve, after all. He gave the geek kudos for that one. "Yeah. Not bad, Logan. But what's got me puzzled is why he was at the house at all? I mean, is he working for or against us? He likes Beth and the kids."

They came to a stop at a security gate. "That's new. I guess since the infamous incident of attempted revenge during Collie's first school days in Paris – you remember, don't you, Logan?"

"Wasn't that the Egyptian Goddess-chick after Collie?"

"No, but close. The guy who turned out to be related …"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, he got sucked dry by that Sun King dude, didn't he?"

Mick laughs. "Lance's father. I guess laissez faire takes on a whole new meaning when it's done by royal vamps. Anyway, it appears as though we're not going to get an invitation into those gates. Are you up for some jumping?"

He could see Logan's look of disappointment. Not exactly an athlete, is he? Even with vamp powers, the guy's not naturally prone to outdoor activities. But the kid rallied and said, "Ready when you are, Mick."

Just then, the gates swung open, allowing them entry. Good thing, too, since someone's high beams were coming up fast on them. Way, way, way too fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Interpol had become, after the economic collapse, the only stable form of policing and enforcement in the world and it had just recently been given broader powers than just investigation and bringing criminals to justice at The Hague. No, there were too many out there who slipped the net and got away without punishment.

The World Leaders had finally recognized the need and decided to allow them to form elite teams to find these master criminals, wherever and whoever they were, and extended to these teams extreme prejudice when necessary. Upon sufficient proof, they were to be judge, jury and executioners. It was the only way in these days of universal lawlessness. Justice must be served.

From their central offices in Paris, these teams had access to all information and data from around the world. Their computer software was unique and unbreakable, developed under secrecy in Switzerland. Its cost had been padded into a slush fund from multi-national companies and governments but Interpol was autonomous answering only to The Hague.

Specializing in vampire crimes, Red Team had recently been re-formed after the embarrassing incident in Mozambique. An extremely valuable ransom had gone missing; its owner demanded satisfaction. They had complied and permanently terminated those responsible but said ransom was never recovered. Now it was their sole responsibility to locate this package and return it to its rightful owner, Mr. Josef Kostan, whose whereabouts were presently known only to a select few.

All that was about to change when The Shadow showed up once again. In Bruges. This time they would get him. And blood would flow.

Amber had been happily playing with Michael when she suddenly reacted to something. He had been told to watch over her and if she needed anything, he was to let Grandma know right away. He had only been told that he was playing an important part and to stay close to Amber.

"Oooomph." What was she babbling about?

"Papa just got ooomped."

"What does that mean, Amber?" He wished he had been given some kind of translator for French baby talk.

She beamed at him. "But he's alright. Oh, oui, papa! His rear end has been bumped." She giggles and confides to Michael, "I hope he has his clothes back on."

Grandpa hadn't been wearing clothes? She's crazy! Michael got up to get Grandma but the little girl stopped him in his tracks. "No, no, Maman knows, Michel, for I have told her!" Satisfied with herself, Amber smiles at Michael and asks, "Do you know who is the man with the black eye?"

Michael St. John just happens to know who that is.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow was furious. He had the package but Coraline was dead – the bitch had decapitated herself running after that mortal, Mick St. John. She was the one who had started this whole insurrection and now he was left holding the bag. He had the most valuable prize in the world AND HE HAD NO IDEA HOW TO USE IT.

He screamed his fury. Tentatively he sent word around to the old vamps. Did they know? Nothing. Of course, he figured they would be loathe to help out. After all, what was in it for themselves? But someone had to know, and he would eventually find out. Shadow even toyed with the idea of capturing Josef.

Oh, yes, that wily Kostan was still alive and starting to show his fangs. Shadow's source at Interpol had survived the purge, barely, so at least he was getting some intelligence but it was sketchy. After Josef had ditched his geek of a comptroller and shut down the company, Shadow thought he had him on the run.

Then came the intriguing message sent out from UNESCO aimed at no one but himself. It said:

For Shadow's eyes only. Bruges, Belgium.

He had underestimated the vampire before.

Something he would not do again.

Lance was terribly apologetic about the accident. He hadn't realized it was Mick in the little car plus he was used to coming through the gate at full speed. Mick turned his face and coughed to himself, "bullshit".

But the little car was crumpled, pretty much totaled. Beth would tar and feather his ass. Hmm, sounds kinky.

Lance was his usual, hostile steeped in cordiality. Same with Mick.

They had a lot to talk about. But first they all had to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, Beth, Amber and the boys were happily playing in their swimming pool, which was really a grotto filled with sea water. She marveled at their ability to live for the moment, forgetting all their problems in the sheer exuberance of being young and alive. Beth dipped, spit out geysers of water, splashed and made dolphin dives, squeeing calls to all of them; laughing at each one's unique return dolphin voice.

"Aack, aack, maman!" Amber was clearly enjoying herself but suddenly became serious. Beth's heart almost leapt out of her chest. Mick!?

But no, Amber's eyes said. She looked over at Wolfie, who stopped splashing in the water. Amber had not heard this one before, but she kept looking at her "cousin".

"What?" He said. "Did my trunks come off again?" He looks down, where they were clearly plastered to his rapidly aware body. Michael laughed like a hyena. "She gotcha, Wolf."

Beth shushed him and the howling Wolfie, waiting for Amber once again. The little girl tilted her red head as if to "hear" better, then brightened.

"Maman, we have company. I don't think I know her but she says, your other daughter is here!"

"That can only be Colleen, Amber. Remember, she's the actress and has always managed to make an entrance wherever she goes? I hope we at least have time to change …"

"Mom! We're here. Where are you? You won't believe what we've heard! Where's my Wolf?"

Beth sighed, smiled at the children and called out to her daughter their location. Collie burst out the patio door, Spike on her heels, calling out to all of them, talking a mile a minute, rushing to give her son a hug.

The other kids were agog. Truth be told, Beth was, too, for both were still wearing their glacier-observing wetsuits, apparently rushing from Antarctica to Nice without changing clothes! They certainly didn't swim here, did they? Oh, dear, what have they heard that caused them to get here so soon after her call? Why were they here? Another child breaking protocol.

Well, Josef, I guess the rules have changed for all of us, especially, for you. Maybe he was counting on that. Then again, maybe not. You never could tell with Chaos Theory, and vampires.


	14. Chapter 14

Mick was frustrated with the bad boy of vampires, Lance. "So you're saying this vamp, Erik "Rick" Richards, the Shadow, wants to know how to use the compound?"

He and Logan were now rested. Mick, less so than Logan, since the black crystal had worn off, leaving him with a hell of a hangover. He wasn't sure if it was the silver or just having changed his molecules around so much, but either way, he was holding off on another dose. But not for much longer since he needed every iota of power he could get when he was around Lance, and the other old world vamps here.

He looked around at them. Crusty, skeleton-thin, pasty faced vampires had silently appeared as he and Logan had huddled with the dark haired Royal twit. They had eyed Mick speculatively, knowing he was mortal again. He had shrugged it off. They won't touch me while I might be useful, then later I'll be too strong again. But Logan was still looking pretty spooked.

Lance was exasperated with the whole situation and, really, why was he bothering? "I said we have all been secretly contacted, we think, by Josef's Shadow. He has possession of a substance but evidently does not have the instructions for use. We were wondering what you knew about this, Mick?"

Logan looked ready to jump out of his skin. "Holy cow, that's what was in that package? I thought it was at least a major explosive. But I don't get it, how could he not know …?"

Mick figures it out but he's not sure how Coraline's brother is going to take the news. Better take the heat off Logan. "Because she killed herself before he got his tutorial."

A high-pitched keen went out of Lance's mouth but, all in all, Mick thought he seemed to take it pretty well. Logan was covering his ears and trying to hide himself at the same time. Mick put his arm around the kid, and nodded. "This young vamp saved my life that night. Coraline wanted me, dead or alive."

"What a pity it was death for her, and life for you, St. John."

Mick smiled at the black-eyed vampire. Come off it, man, there was no love lost there between siblings. "Alright. So did anyone send a message back?"

"Of course not." Lance checks around to make sure there is no dissent. Only one looks like he's even been listening. "We have no truck with his kind." That got them nodding.

"Then how can you be sure it's the same compound?"

"Ah, I knew there was a reason I included you, Mick. This is all speculation but from what we've heard, through our "grapevine" so to speak, we believe that was the ransom demand for your charming Amber. I understand she has an unusual talent."

Mick was all ears. So he knows about Amber's telepathy. But how? Of course, young Wolfie! "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you why …?"

Lance cut him off. "Another time, Mick. Another time. However we have this information, the question is what do you want to do about it?"

Now, finally, to the heart of the matter. Mick looks at Logan whose face reflects back Mick's thoughts: These are not risk-taker kinds-of-guys, are they?"

That figures, thought Mick. They are all perfectly willing to sacrifice me to save their secrets. "Well, does anyone know where Josef is?"

Just then he feels like his head is about to split open. Christ, what a headache! But then he realizes it's all in his head because now he's hearing two voices, and they're both vying for his attention. He's got to get Logan and himself out of here so he can answer them and sort it all out!

"Never mind. I'll figure it out, Lance, and make sure the secret dies with his Shadow. Let's go, Logan."

But Lance surprises them. "Since yours is out of service …" He blandly looks at Mick, challenging him to say something? "we'll take my car."


	15. Chapter 15

Once again, the plan originally so complex had become so simple. Poetic almost, Josef thought. Give Elliott the formula, have him announce it to the world (from a fictional safe distance away, say, Mumbai. Josef had many contacts there), and no more blackmail. No more Shadow breathing fangs down his neck!

Like a businessman, Rick will try, of course, to counter his original "offer". After all, he has more than a considerable investment at this point. No, he won't give up easily. Josef had considered all the possible moves, just like in chess. Will he try another kidnapping? Perhaps. But no, been there, done that. Besides, that wasn't his idea in the first place. Didn't work out quite like they'd planned, did it? Not with Coraline dead.

Josef hadn't counted on her being quite so hands on but then he should have known. That woman was crazy for Mick since she met the band singer. By God, if she had been successful … but thanks to Logan, Mick had survived and it had worked itself out. At least it should have, had there not been a traitor who stole the package right out from under his nose. It's all about … hadn't he always insisted – been paranoid about – secrecy and security? Yes, it all came down to those plus vigilance. And Josef had let down his guard. Snarling at the thought, he would never do that again. But just as he was gaining more knowledge of his adversary, Josef had to assume that the same was happening to Rick.

Maybe he's got a better network now. Made promises to certain people, made some new deals. Got some new financing. Tsk, tsk, that could hurt also should your plan fail. Rick, old boy, you could definitely be in a world of hurt. That had had some possibilities to explore also.

But in the end, Josef decided to just KISS and makeup.

Elliott was ready. It was a go for tonight. Mick St. John was about to become the World's savior.


	16. Chapter 16

Beth had had it. The girls were fighting over who had better telepathic powers! "Enough. Collie, you're a grown woman, an adult, for God's sake. Act like one."

That had had some effect on the two of them. Amber was at least listening but it took Spike's intervention to really put a stop to it. He did it by simply complimenting Collie on her great skill. Amazing. That was all it took? Just giving her some credit? Why hadn't I known that about my own daughter? I guess that's why they're still married. He understands Collie and loves her anyway.

Mollified, Collie was magnanimous. "Thank you, Spike! And, I'm really sorry, Amber. Of course, papa would love to hear from either or both of us. Why don't we try it together? He'll love that."

Beth knew better. Yeah, he'll be doing cartwheels over that but to keep the peace, she agreed to let them try. But first she insisted that everyone just relax, have some dinner. She had some fresh blood, anyone? The boys went for it, even Spike. But her two girls just squared off again. Really, where does this come from? Certainly not from my side of the family, huffed Beth. Guiltily came the thought, oh, wait, maybe it does. And smiling at her own renowned stubbornness remembered, let it go. Fiddle de dee, I'll worry about that tomorrow.

"Alright, let's work it out who will say what to Mick, er, papa." Taking charge once again, Beth glanced over at Amber. She sure had held her own against Collie. Not bad for an almost six year old. How in the world had I managed to have two red-heads so alike? It's a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

"Papa says his head hurts. Shh, no shouting!"

"Dad says he's with the Uncles. Lance and Logan."

Lance. Oh, Lord, at least they haven't killed each other yet. "One of you ask Mick where he is."

"Almost to Bruges, Belgium."

"In the black-eyed man's car."

"In Lance's car? What happened to my little lithium powered one?"

"Papa says he's sorry. Why, maman?"

Urgh, drat the man. He's crashed it! My car! Well, fiddle de dee, another item to file away for tomorrow.

"Never mind, honey. Collie, ask him why Bruges?"

"Dad says Interpol told him Uncle Josef, and his Shadow?, are there." Collie looks up and over at Beth. Elliott. Elliott and Sarah are there, too! "Doesn't he know that?"

"Dad just remembered it. He'll check on them before his … uh, meeting."

"Bon soir, papa! Je t'aime."

"Oh, Collie, you forgot to tell him what you'd heard." Somehow, Beth felt that this was important but Collie shrugged.

"He'll be fine, Mom. They don't need to know about the rumor of some old vampire guy giving up a formula."


	17. Chapter 17

The black crystal was doing a number on Mick. His powers were back again but he was starting to get tremors and now he was hallucinating. His vampire eyes must be on overload because he could have sworn he just saw himself with Josef, getting into a sleek, black limousine.

Mick had re-called the phone number of his contact at Interpol and found out Elliott's new location in a small Bed & Breakfast Inn, called La Maison du Chocolat. As they were pulling into the parking area, that's when he knew he was losing it.

But if he was going crazy, so was Logan. "Hey, Mick, look. Isn't that Josef and … you? Wait a minute, that's Elliott. Only his hair's cut more like yours. He looks great! But why's he with Josef?"

Lance has turned off the car, tired of all the driving. "Obviously, Josef has him under his wing so we might as well all go home."

Mick can't believe it. "Go home, Lance? What are you, nuts? That's my kid and my best friend out there. And they're in danger. Move over, I'm driving!"

Peeling out of the driveway in the sleek car, Mick easily tracks the limo with his nose. Almost caught up to them, he hears a soft whir up high and to the left. "Logan, what is it?"

"Uh, Mick, it's an attack helo. Look out, it's aiming its guns at us."

"Not us, Logan," motioning towards the limo. "Them." Glancing up, Mick yells "INCOMING" and hits the brakes.

The limo driver has seen Mick's high beams flash. Hell, that thing's probably bomb proof anyway. Mick and the limo driver do what they can to move erratically, hoping to confuse the heat seeker, but to no avail. The blast off the limo hits them like a shock wave, pitching their car into first one roll and then another, finally landing on its top, trailing smoldering wreckage.


	18. Chapter 18

Hanging upside down in the mangled car, Mick couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Sean Connery, in his full Soviet Naval uniform, smiling at him. "Am I dead?"

"No, I don't think so, old boy. What'd you do, take some of that old black crystal? That crap will kill you."

Mick thought he heard the sound of a chopper. "They've come to finish us off."

"Don't think so, old boy, that's Interpol's. Late as always. Got to go and catch the bad guy."

Mick feebly tried to move. "Josef, you can't just leave us here…" Then he passed out again.

Next time he came to, Lance was screaming at him but he could have cared less. Someone must have given him something for the pain. He was feeling fine. What was Lance squawking about?

Oh, yeah, his car. Too bad, too sad! Really, it was only fair. One sleek, sexy, high powered car was nothing against the wrath of Beth. He tuned everyone else out. Hmm, what he wouldn't give to have her wrapped around him right now. Christ, the stuff was good. Whatever this drug was, he wanted more. With a smile on his face, he drifted back off to sleep.

"Dad? Dad, wake up."

"Go away, Collie. I'm fine, I'm just fine!"

But it wasn't in his head. She really was here. Wherever he was? He opened one eye, then both. Hmm, nice place. Not a hospital, that's for sure. Mick heard people talking throughout the building. Beth! He hears Beth talking to Elliott, but he sounds funny. Must be under the influence, too. He must have been hurt in that limo. Mick struggled to get up, but his arm and leg seemed waited down. "Elliott …. needs me! Got to get up …"

"No, papa, Uncle Elliott's just fine, too." It was Amber here, along with Collie. Where was here?

"Wolfie's grandpere flew us all here to this big house, papa."

He must have figured I was dying, thought Mick.

"Oh, no, Dad. Evidently thanks to your help and Ell's, Josef got his man. He just wanted us all to be together when we got his news."

Great. Now who doesn't read my mind?

"Wolfie and Michel, papa, although Michel might one day soon!"


	19. Chapter 19

Beth "heard" Amber say papa was awake so she and Elliott hurried to his room. She paused at the doorway, just looking at him. He was a mess but healing pretty fast. Josef was right. The b.c. did keep him alive, but they'd had to transfuse to get the silver out of his system. Thank God, Elliott was here with the right blood type. He'd called Sarah to reassure her, who called Beth. She was a wreck, knowing something had happened because the girls couldn't get a hold of his thoughts.

Of course, it helped that Josef's security team had announced their presence. Who knew they were there, guarding them, since Mick and Logan had left yesterday morning? And just as soon as they got the word, transportation had appeared to take them to Bruges.

The boys were ecstatic about the ride. She had to admit, Josef always had style. This one was a stealth. Black, sleek, silent for the most part. Wolfie called it "Aerowolf". Wasn't that an old TV program when I was growing up?

Smiling but still hanging back, Beth let Elliott say hello first. My God, how could they look more alike, of course, sans Mick's bruises and bandages? My boys. And both appeared to be healing faster than normal. How can they do that? She was going to have to have another chat with Josef. They hadn't had much of one when she had arrived since he was still busy mopping up what was left of the Shadow's mess. Yes, this is getting curiouser and curiouser. Just what formula was it that had been in that package?

Apparently, no longer only the Shadow knows. Just Josef.

She went over and kissed Mick.


	20. Chapter 20

Beth was furious at Josef, barely able to control her anger! The minute she saw him again, she surprised the families and Josef by slapping him hard across the now freshly shaven cheek! There was a collective gasp. Despite the very real danger of Josef's retaliation resulting in her death, she couldn't help herself. "How dare you endanger Mick and Elliott?"

Josef understood. "I'm not used to turning the other cheek, Beth, but you're right and I'm truly sorry. Things got a little out of hand."

Well, that punctured her indignation and righteousness right out the window and up into the cosmos. She was still mad. "And another thing!"

Josef half-smiled, knowing what she was about to say. I guess its time to get it all off his chest. "Once again, I'm sorry, Beth. I know it was unpardonable of me to give Elliott the reformulated black crystal but he agreed!" He looked over at Elliott, who conceded the point.

"Now, as for Mick, you gave him that particular deathly poison. I merely saved his ass with a transfusion that had a little something extra in Elliott's blood stream."

Beth was about to really let him have it, but closed her mouth abruptly. He was right but she wasn't going to get him get away Scot free. All right then, what else was she going say? … there was quite a list, oh, yes, sirree, Bob. She looked up at him, and trying to hide a smile, said quite severely, "And what do you have to say in your defense of having upset Logan?"

The families were really enjoying this, especially the adult children. All eyes kept going from Beth to Josef and back to Beth as though it was a tennis match.

Ball in Josef's court. Now they all turned towards Logan, who was trying to hide behind Louise. She nudged him forward, agreeing that he deserved an apology, too.

Foul ball. Josef scowled. He'd be damned if he apologized for having hurt someone's feelings! Beth stood her ground, hands on her hips.

Simone came over and put her arms around Josef. Ah, hah, she at least was on his side. "Josef, once again Logan has put himself in danger to help you. Don't you think he deserves a reward?"

He eyed his vampire wife, whispering 'traitor' and then smiled. "Of course! How could I have been so lax? I'll be setting up a new multi-national company and I need you to be …" He eyes Simone again. "Chief Executive Officer."

Point. Set. Match. The families all come over to congratulate Logan, pumping his hand and patting him on the back.

Mick, now arm in arm with Beth, goes over to Josef and links his free arm around him. "You won't regret that move, old boy."

"Are you kidding, Mick?" Shaking his head, "I already am."

"By the way, Josef."

"What, Mick, reaming me out, too?"

"No. I was going to say you owe Beth and Lance new cars. But hey, you saved my life, man. I don't know how you did it, extracting the silver, I mean, out of the black crystal, but it saved me. And Elliott's still on a high! You know, this stuff may have made a convert of him after all. All I know is … I feel fine right now." He looks at Beth with hungry eyes. Her eyes widen and she can't help asking.

"Are you vampire again, Mick?"

"Why don't you tell us, Josef."

"Only when he wants to be, Beth." A benign smile creeps across his face. "Only when you both, and the rest of the world, want to be."


	21. Chapter 21

"Maman, is my real papa here again?" The littlest St. John was curled up next to Beth in their room at Josef's hideaway.

"What do you mean, Amber? Papa has always been papa."

"No. I think the aliens switched them and now I want to know if they put him back?"

Beth was afraid of that. Amber had indeed noticed a big change when Mick became vampire, originally describing him as just having wavy thoughts. So that's what she likens it to: he was alien. Well, that's probably not so far off a thought but its best not to confuse the little girl any more than necessary.

"You remember when I told you papa was changing to become someone different when Grand père Josef needed help? You thought he was maybe a superhero, sort of?"

The red curls bob up and down. "But that wasn't the truth, was it, Maman? I've seen and heard him." She confides to her mother, "He starts wanting to do icky alien things, licking blood. He likes the taste."

Oh, my God, this reading of our minds is really getting out of control. She was going to have to insist Mick give up the black crystal before it warped him completely back into being a vampire. And, darn it all, that stuff was so lovely to turn on to. She guessed that she was becoming addicted, too. Yes, little Ms. Goody Two Shoes Beth had even re-tried of bit of it herself. It still tasted weird but oh, the feelings she had experienced and the things a small dose did to both of them. A recent hot night of him sucking on her throat came unbidden into her mind. Beth shook herself out of the passionate reverie to see her daughter with her fists all balled up.

"See." Accused her daughter. "That's what I mean! And now you're alien, too, Maman. Will we all become …" She starts chomping on her teeth. "vampires?"

So Amber knew the word and what it meant. Beth smiled at her daughter. "I don't think so, honey. You've got to take the drug and then it just changes you a little bit like for me or a lot for papa since he has already been a vampire before. But we are not going to take any more of it, ever again. I promise."

"That's good because I miss my old papa." She sighed. "Maman, when are we ever going home?"

Ah, therein's the rub, thought Beth, how to pull Mick away from Josef again as it t'were. The little girl giggled. "Maman, that's Shakespeare, n'est pas?"

"Amber, honey, we're going to have to have a talk about listening in on other people's thoughts. Let's just keep it for when it's really, really necessary, shall we? Say when someone's in danger or when papa or maman ask you? What do you think, bébé, can you do that?"

Her daughter looked crestfallen. Beth bit her tongue not to say the words to reverse the face back to smiles. No, it had to be done. She just hoped that it wouldn't cause her daughter to not use the gift ever again. But looking at Amber, who once again had brightened, she doubted it. Irrepressible imp.

Still she had brought up some pretty tough issues to face. But it wasn't the b.c. that was the elephant in the room. No, it was Mick's sliding back into the vampire lifestyle. And leaving us behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Beth had waited up all night for Mick. Bleary eyed and all cried out, this time she had no idea what to do. How could she get him to come back home now that he was once again amongst vampires, especially Josef?

Normally decisive, she just didn't understand what was happening to her and to Mick. She knew he was still under the influence of the new formula, but was she, too?

Maybe I should call Elliott and see how he's been feeling lately? If it turns out that he's experiencing the same effects, almost like a lethargy or post-partum depression, then she wasn't crazy. And if they all were, maybe he needed to take it to the lab and find out why. Of course, years ago, Josh had been frustrated, too. His lab hadn't been able to detect any narcotic effects, just the silver toxicity. Josef had said he had extracted all the harmful elements out. But it was still vampire blood, wasn't it?

The boys had gone back to their parents and Amber was in a blue mood, too. Beth guessed she missed them, plus with Mick not even bothering to talk to her, I guess she's realizing that the aliens were going to keep him. Maybe permanently.

And that brought fresh resolve. No, she was not going to let the vampires take him back to those depths again. She had been there to help rescue him time after time, supporting him all the way. Beth made a phone call. And then another. The ball was rolling again.

She pulled her hair back into a smart chignon, put on some makeup, slithered into a wonderful little day dress with just enough décolleté, and put on heels. Finally, she smiled into the mirror, said to herself, 'hey, there' and thought, "Amber, how would you like to go see papa?"

Quick as you could say 'jackrabbit', her little honey-bunny was there, small purse in hand, and wearing a smart little dress herself. Beth laughed until she almost cried again. Okay, so at least if she's reading my mind, she's figured out the rules. My children, our children – Mick's and mine -- she amended, have always been 'smart as whips". Thank God.

And now to begin the first campaign in Operation Get Mick.

"I like Operation Bring Papa Home."

Mick was frustrated with Josef who staunchly refused to defend himself. Night after night, he, Logan, Simone and sometimes even Elliott, sat up trying to get the wiseacre to at least give them some information with which to form a legitimate defense. But he was his usual, unflappable, smiling self. You'd think the guy was welcoming this trial and death!

How could this happen? Especially after all the years Mick had known the guy, played cards and billiards with him, celebrating successes plus mourning the loss of their friends together. They mourned enemies, too, such as Lola and recently, Coraline. He had been there for Josef when eventually Sarah had died, never having regained consciousness. And God knows who else had been in Josef's life before Mick knew him?

He just couldn't understand the guy. But then neither could Simone, who was beside herself, with worry. Mick did his best to comfort her and she was relying on him more and more. She had cried on his shoulder and more often than not, had asked him to stay over just so that she didn't have to face the new night alone. And he, in turn, had sought solace in his loneliness at also being kept out of Josef's life.

He hadn't bothered leaving word for Beth. She, of all people, should know how important his friends were to Mick and how imperative it was to him to keep his best friend from death. He just wished he could do more.

Since he was mostly vampire again, he took to staying up all night and then sleeping during the day just as the others did. He took his nourishment in food since blood just didn't seem to agree; his body acting like before when he had taken the cure only in reverse. The old blood/orange juice thing.

They had all just woken up near sunset when two things occurred, almost simultaneously. And almost simultaneously, once again Mick's world tilted.

The first was Amber who was smiling at Logan and went over to hug him. Then he saw Beth. She walked in looking killer, in that little green number with the delicate looking little strings holding her in. Straps that had always enticed him because they looked like one good pull would take the whole thing down to her knees. And was she braless under that thing?

He figured she would be making eye contact pretty soon and then he'd find some way to drag her off to somewhere quiet. He started thinking how long it had been since they had been intimate. His body quickened as he anticipated her moans when he bit her. What the hell?

She sailed on past him and also went over to Logan, giving the surprised geek a big hug and then a kiss. Close to his mouth, leaving a lipstick smudge. A look of pure bliss came over the young vamp.

And Mick's blood pressure rose sky high. Josef watched the interplay and realized her game. He gave her points and was about to say something when the other person walked into the room. And Josef's world tilted.

For a small Russian woman walked in and looked around for him. All this time he had thought she was dead for he had never been able to locate her once the Stalinists had locked down the country. But here she was. The only woman in the world who could keep him from giving up.

"Anushka?"

Alexi Vasilov was floored, the old nurse could see that. She had also long ago given up ever seeing him again but then the strangest message came to her in her tiny cottage nearby the ruins of the family's once glorious Lodge. It was more of a rumor really; a murmur amongst the old ones who still remembered the tales of the young Lord Konstantin, taken by illness so young yet seen as a ghost time after time. Right up to when Stalin (I spit on his name) pitted every true Russian against each other. No one would speak of it again for it would mean instant death or a lingering one in the Gulag.

But now Mother Russia is once again free. She cryptically smiled at him. Yes, we are once again free my young boy to make mischief. What kind of scrape had he gotten into himself now? Killing other vampires and using their blood to help mortals? Tsk, tsk, Alexi Vasilov.

She hadn't said a word, not knowing anyone else in the room. There seemed to be a mix of vampires and humans plus a tantalizing smell of something, what? Spicy, like a blood that wasn't quite one or the other. Quite a party. Her wise old eyes looked among them; their eyes stared back. Some were aware of her power, their hackles brought up and fangs showing. Others, maybe because they were merely mortal and softly female, dismissed her as just an old woman needing assistance. Would she care to sit down and have some tea?

But not her Alexi. After the one word, saying her name, he had looked at her with such a fondness.

Well he should. For one deals tenderly with ones sire.

"Keep to the plan, Amber." Beth, as well as all the others, slowly adjusted to the heightened atmosphere. She could feel her daughter's fear but assured her she and everyone else was safe. She hoped like hell that was the case. In fact, since no one else had offered the old lady in the babushka scarf a seat nor any refreshments, Beth took over the duties as hostess. Really, Simone, Beth silently chastised. What has gotten into you?

The old woman declined the tea but sat down. Anushka, was that what Josef had called her?

"Mother Anushka, is there anything else I can help you with?"

The vampires in the room moved their eyes and stared at Beth. Goosebumps went up and down her arms. Okay, now what have I done? Maybe they don't know that, as I do, an elderly Russian woman is always called 'Mother'?

"Maman, this lady thinks wavy, too! She can hear me and wants to know who am I? Should I tell her? Should I ask papa?"

Beth looked over at Mick. He was warily watching Josef, who was taking in the site of this woman in detail. He was looking lovingly at her. She obviously meant a lot to him. "Yes, sweetheart. Go ahead and then ask her how she knows Grand père Josef?"

Amber smiles brightly but that disappears, to be replaced with tears. "She was his nursemaid and she had to take his life and made him alien a long time ago, Maman. It's so sad."

Beth wondered if Mick was listening in since he looked over at her holding Amber's shaking body and helping to dry her tears. An ever so slight nod. Yes, he knows and then he is back looking at Josef just once more. All right, yes, thought Beth. Mick must have made a decision for he comes over to them and puts his hand on Amber's shoulder and looks deeply into Beth's eyes. The old woman watches and smiles. Amber brightens once again. I guess she must like us. Could it be we remind her of some one else?

Josef finally comes out of his semi-trance and says, as if he has a very dry mouth, "Please leave me with my nana. We have much to talk about."


	23. Chapter 23

They all had silently left the room to Josef and his guest, but once the door was shut, pandemonium ensued in the hallway. The vampires were going nuts, scaring the humans. Geesh, thought Beth, they just are so passionate about everything but really, what could they do? Absolutely nothing, that is, until Josef finally comes out of the room. And enlightens them.

Mick was caught in between because his instinct was always to protect the mortals, but then Simone and some of the others were feeling blood lust which he also could feel inside himself. And once again, he was torn between the lure of the blood bond versus the flesh, especially Beth's wondrously beautiful skin, warring in his mind.

Ultimately the decision was made easy for him, for it was Louise, Logan's wife, who coming upon the scene started screaming hysterically but evidently it wasn't anything to do with the new guest. Mick had to immediately step in between them and told the others to go away. This was Logan and Louise's domestic issue, not acknowledging it might just be his, too. Still Louise was making quite a scene out of it, which to Mick seemed really out of character. Could be all those long nights alone were getting to her, too.

No, it was definitely the lipstick smear near her husband's lips and to say she was upset was putting it mildly. Beth turned her head to hide her face, afraid that it would show too much. She guessed using Logan to bait Mick hadn't been such a good idea after all but it sure had sounded great earlier when she made the call to Louise. Then she saw Simone's face showing triumph at what she thought was Beth's shame. Oh, after all the years of friendship, the truth was finally out. That vampire bitch was after Mick! Josef must really have been giving her the cold shoulder recently. Or, maybe she was starting to feel her age? Now that was just catty. Still … now it was Beth's blood pressure rising as she thought it out. She tried reasoning with herself, no, he'd never leave me for her. Especially not with … no, best not think it for little pitchers have big ears.

Beth stole a glance at Amber who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. But then, why not? She was in on the whole scheme right from the start having done great pointedly ignoring papa earlier. Finally, Mick and Logan had calmed Louise down, who now was just hiccupping from her hysterical outburst and alligator tears. Just a tad too much overacting, there, Louise, thought Beth. She really was such a sweetheart. And it was very effective for both vamps had been assuring her over and over that it was nothing. Simone had tried butting in, but Mick told her leave with the others. Hah, take that, bitch! See if I'll let you around my man again. Yes, God help me, mine!

Mick glanced up at her warrior face. His own took on an arrested expression. Oops, is my love showing or has my imp been up to her old tricks? Either way, he was on to her. I guess I'm really going to get it now, huh, Mick? She might just agree to a small punishment, after doling out his again and again.

Louise saw us, bless her, and quickly became her usual calm and collected. With a gesture towards their daughter whose eyes were getting very round, took Amber, Logan and herself out of there.

And then we were alone, in the hallway. Just the two of us, surrounded by a houseful of vampires. But who cared? Neither of us.


	24. Chapter 24

Josef told her everything, holding nothing back. And his loving Anushka just listened as she always had done, never saying a word, letting him get it all out of his system. Then they talked of desultory things but never about the future. It was almost sunrise. Time for her old bones to sleep.

She would stay one more night. For the trial.

Before going, she said one thing. "Alexi Vasilov, you must tell them. They will understand. And you will live."

Elliott called his mother back the next morning. He had some good news and some bad news. Which did she want first? He knew what she would say: the worst first. His mother's philosophy had always guided the families. Know the worst and then you can counter it with the good news.

"Well, okay then. You were right about the formula. At least I think it's that. We'll know soon enough. I have been feeling really sluggish and out of sorts since taking black crystal. Inability to concentrate, and just downright pessimistic and glum. Plus sleep deprivation so that when I am able to catch a few winks, I still wake up grumpy. Sarah's taken to calling me 'Mr. Blue', among other names I shan't repeat."

"Did you get a sample of it down to the lab, Ell?"

"Just did early this morning. They should have the results by noon. Did you and Dad, ah, get some sleep?"

"You're saying that with a raised eyebrow, aren't you? The answer is, yes. Eventually. How about you?"

"Actually, watching Dad once again grow horns was very illuminating. I went back and told Sarah how sorry I was for neglecting her and the children. And she forgave me, after a whole lot of earnest begging."

"So that's the good news."

"No, mom. I mean, yes, that's great news but not what I was calling about."

"What could be more wonderful on this bright, beautiful day?"

"Apparently this Anushka person has persuaded Josef to speak in his defense tonight. He has been calling people all morning, apparently asking them to be witnesses. I'm surprised he hasn't called you or dad yet. As Uncle Josef often says, 'it is so on'."


	25. Chapter 25

First her mother's call yesterday followed by Ell's this morning made Collie determined to find Sean. He and William once again were back in the states after having weathered the global economic meltdown in Europe. Sean said survival during that time had been gnarly. What an old fashioned term! He was so funny but what he told her about what it was like in the rest of the world during that dark time made her realize how really sheltered she had been by her folks, Spike and Uncle Josef. It made her that much more determined to track down the rumor's source and to help if possible in Josef's defense at the trial tonight.

Oh, come on, Sean, pick up your phone. He's probably asleep… lazy bum. Where did he say they were staying? Chateau Marmont, wasn't it? Arrgh. She's probably going to have to go over there and shake them awake. Get up!

No such luck. Collie got in her little flier. At least Los Angeles' traffic was tolerable now that flying cars had finally been allowed. As she was directing the car for the Chateau, she wondered why Sean had even called her in the first place. Might be a good idea to check into that one, too, although I know some from what bits and pieces he had given her over the phone.

Evidently William got to know some of the old world vamps after his unfortunate beating by Uncle Lance's henchman, Andre. That was way back when Collie had just been 19 and enjoying her time sometimes studying and mostly socializing at University in Paris. Her picture was in all the papers. Really it was so silly, being called Paris Hilton of the new age. William's roughing up had come about because of that horrible Cynthia Davis, Aunt Coraline's friend. Really, it was all over some digital snaps that the boys had taken of me in different poses. And they were supposed to be private! But I was feeding on a snack, at the Eiffel Tower. I guess she figured she could blackmail me. As if. Who cared, really? Anyway, I guess when Uncle Lance found out the truth, he apologized – can you imagine that? William and Sean were invited into the inner circle. I guess the old geezers were fascinated with the digital age and wanted to know more about photography and computers. So the goofballs obliged which saved them, going underground, for about ten years. Imagine. It made her shudder thinking about hanging out with those old creepy vamps in their coffins and God knows what else.

But one of them knew about this formula and was willing to help Shadow. Wonder why?

She had her work cut out for her but then investigating mysteries was in her blood. So to speak.

Rumors were rampant. It was to be the biggest World of Vampires council gathering since the 1600's, way surpassing the one back in 2009 that few had attended, since it was more of local Los Angeles problem. No, they whispered, someone very powerful was out to smash Josef Kostan. He wasn't even American! Of course, everybody took on multiple new identities. Nothing new about that. But this vamp was originally Russian. They were known to be especially vicious, maybe from the fearsome Mongols' heritage. Yes, intensely feral, those Rooskies. This should be very exciting to see him executed. Word was exotic talent had been brought in just special for the event.

Shadow's legacies were making sure it would be one never to forget.

How to put this delicately? Queried Josef to himself. He looked out over all the vamps, mortals, sycophants in lawyer's clothing crowding into the room. "Everyone! I've got this under control and I need my beauty rest. Get out."

There. That was done diplomatically. And it was true, he was sufficiently confident of his success. Funny, since Anushka's arrival he had felt his old power returning. Power he hadn't felt for ages, as if a power circuit had just come alive again. Must be the blood of their mutual sire coming through. He almost didn't want to sleep, but knew it was something necessary. He was heading for his secure hidey-hole when he looked up, ready to bellow his displeasure at the interruption. But he quickly went onto alert.

For Lance was here. His black-eyed-ness evidently wanted to parlay.


	26. Chapter 26

Mick was still miserable but getting better finally after a very long month. Realizing the only way to go completely cold turkey was to sweat the rest of the black crystal out of his system, he was here at some Russian bath house in Bruges. Who knew Bruges had so many Russians (and vamps)? He felt what an alcoholic or drug addict must feel, all wrung out but this steam with eucalyptus helped. He even had had the delirium tremors (d.t.'s) but Beth helped by Josef's physician was able to get enough fluids into his system with some special 'broth'. It tasted horrible but he'd felt a lot better afterwards. Sort of like hair of the dog, he guessed. Really, he didn't even want to know what was in the foul brew. He just wanted the crystal out of his system and to be his old self again. If that was ever going to be possible.

If he listened to Beth, the worst was over because she could see his color coming back again. He'd even been blessed with wonderful 'thought-o-grams' from his youngest. Amber had also sent him a very funny 'now don't you feel better, papa?' card she had made. God, he missed her but it was felt by all that until he and Elliott were crystal-free, no children allowed.

Yes, his son was here, too. Both of them were going to have to watch themselves for the rest of their lives not to use again. Of course, Josef has promised every last grain had been destroyed. It was, after all, part of his agreement with the Council to avoid punishment. The trial had been stopped at the last minute by his Royal pain-in-the-ass, Lance. Who woulda thunk he would come through? Collie did, for one. He sure didn't do it for me. In fact, Mick had gotten some insurance agency's letter notifying him of liability for crashing Lance's car. Whatever happened to forgive and forget? Right now, that was the least of his problems.

Getting well was first priority, then getting his life back next. Finally, knocking Josef's block off would suit him fine right after getting the whole story from the jackass.


	27. Chapter 27

"What does he want with us, anyway, Dad? Haven't we suffered enough without having to go to this party?"

Elliott and Sarah had received the call, just like everyone else in the families. Logan had already r.s.v.p.'d. He did his mea culpa to Mick that as Josef's new number one (Mick had sniggered but it was just bathroom humor not aimed at Logan) … heck, the guy was his boss. He and Louise had to go. And he had been instructed to specifically call Mick and make sure he and Beth were going to show.

"Your mother says we're going so buck up. We'll get through this somehow. It might even be fun."

"Fun? All right, the aliens need to bring back my dad right now."

"Papa isn't an alien anymore!"

"Amber, get off the phone. I'm talking to your brother and it's private."

"C'est aussi mon frère, papa. Am I never again allowed to speak with my brother? Perhaps I will have to try to contact him another way, oui?"

"Someone's got your number, Dad. Anyway, I guess we'll be there. Bethie's coming with Spike and Collie's got Wolfie. She's got that new Lear autoflyer that's all the rage in L.A."

"Oh, I can't wait until I see my cousins again. Ah, goodnight, Ellioot … and you too, papa!"

"Minx. Yeah, you'd better go hide before The Torch burns your butt once he comes upstairs."

"The Torch, Dad? Haven't we had enough of comic book characters since The Shadow's dead and gone?"

"It's funny. I don't get it, but she somehow thinks of me during my bc transformation as some kind of superhero."

"Well, at least I hope you've got some clothes on this time. Amber told Michael you were a naked one. He actually thought that was hilarious."

"Yeah, so did Beth. Laugh now for it may be your last chance. See you at Josef's, son."


	28. Chapter 28

"Look, Mom, its Uncle Lance. We're over here!"

Mick's skin crawled as he saw Collie waving to her "uncle". He was barely able to maintain his civility, smiling but secretly fantasizing of multiple ways Lance could meet his end. Beth looked at him quizzically. She really doesn't get how much I can't stand him, does she?

Simone quietly comes up to them. "Collie seems to be really enjoying the party. Josef wanted to thank all of you for your help." She is definitely subdued, thought Beth. She ought to be for that little stunt she tried pulling. Even with the flowers and personal apology Simone had made, it was hard for Beth to even talk to her, much less forgive. Is this how Mick feels about Lance?

Simone was continuing to talk while looking at Mick now. "And we wanted to make sure that you were fully recovered before we did anything socially."

Beth smiled. Yeah, right, you just wanted to make sure Mick wouldn't come armed with a machete.

"Oh, he's fully himself again … all man." There, figure that one out! Mick looked about to split a gut and Beth sought around for some way to excuse themselves. Fortunately they were saved by the bell.

Actually it was a chime. Must be either dinner or time for the entertainment. Maybe it was dinner theatre? You never know with vampires, maybe we were the dinner and the entertainment. Either way, all twenty-five of us trooped from the larger ballroom area into a smaller room. Josef's 'den'. Surprisingly, his Anushka was still here. That surprised Beth as she had been told the elderly Russian had gone home. No wonder Simone was on her best behavior! Nothing gets past that wise old lady.

It was Mick's turn to be surprised for instead of Josef, Lance started talking, and talking and talking. Great, now I can't get him to stop. Mick's ears were ringing. Was he having a flashback? For he heard Lance talking about the day long ago when he had had to come to Los Angeles and take his sister, Coraline, back to France for stealing the families' secret compound. What we had called the mortal cure that allowed a vampire to temporarily become human again.

Mick couldn't believe it! Lance was giving up all the family secrets. He looked at Beth, who was almost crying. He could tell she remembered. Who could forget Josh's funeral? Mick had once before become human. For Beth. Lance had beaten the crap out him and he had reveled in the pain. But mortality hadn't lasted long. Beth put her small hand in his and squeezed. She understood. She somehow always had known him, maybe better than he knew himself.

Still Lance talked on, about how Josef had been given for safekeeping the largest amount of this compound. But Coraline had also given him something else: the five ounces of black crystal that had been seized by the cops and the district attorney had released for lack of drug evidence. She was curious about it and had had it analyzed, instructing her lab to develop it further, eliminating the toxic silver. Maybe they could reverse engineer it into a permanent cure?

Coraline continued to scheme and over the next 30 years to try to find a way to become human permanently. The merest glance at Mick and all knew why.

Hey, so not fair! Mick wanted to lash out but Lance was already continuing. All was eerily quiet in the room as everyone was totally absorbed with the story.

He said that she eventually came to believe that Josef had continued her experiments and was successful. But he wouldn't confirm it nor would he let her have any so she recruited one after another man to try to beg, borrow or steal it. In desperation, she came up with a plan and found it dovetailed perfectly when she heard that Beth had died.

Beth's face blazed in bright red. Now everyone's staring at me! Hey, it's not my fault Coraline was crazy in love with Mick. Heck, she was just plain crazy.

He continued. As her brother, Lance had taken a neutral position until he heard that her latest scheme would topple Josef's empire from within for her newest accomplice, Rick, wanted it all. Word came back to him, after Coraline's death during that kidnapping in Mozambique, the newest owner of the ransom didn't know what to do with his prize. Lance stepped in at that point, thinking that he could eliminate Shadow by just poisoning him with the original black crystal. Two things stopped that plan. One, the vamp had hooked up with some pretty powerful people. The world's newest and most rapacious vampires: The Mafioso. And they wanted revenge against Josef.

And two, the black crystal had been radically altered.


	29. Chapter 29

They all took a deep breath. Was Lance finished? Okay, thought Mick, must be intermission.

And sure enough waiters with trays of food in chafing dishes and glasses of blood, water, milk and champagne magically appeared and were put onto a buffet table. After eyeballing the dinner selections, noting Macaroni and cheese, Beth gave Sarah and Collie the word: time for the children to rejoin us for they were obviously expected. Not that she needed to say anything for Amber had been listening in again.

The children all popped their heads around the corner before she finished her sentence. As always, they were ravenous and the lone vampire in the group, Wolfie, seemed thrilled with his glass. What do you do to spice up blood? Beth wondered. You know, like when you give kids chocolate milk instead of plain old white. Maybe a drop of zebra blood? She snorted and that got Collie rolling in laughter, having read her mother's mind. Then Sarah was told the joke. Soon it buzzed throughout the food line. Mick was having a cow. Vamps were snorting blood out of their nostrils! By the time all had settled down and finished their meal, it was once again in companionable silence with just an occasional snicker.

Josef took over for Lance after that. Seems that when his own and then Lance's plans were thwarted, Josef had to take over thus he hatched the 'lure Shadow to Bruges' scheme. But when the jabberwocky signal went out, until he saw Elliott at the UNESCO heritage building, he had no idea that he might have put anyone else in danger. In fact, he had specifically told Logan to hide out and stay out of danger! But he had been disobeyed again.

Logan squirmed a little on the hot seat but as always, Louise was not afraid to speak her mind, reminding Josef what a debt he owed her man. My goodness, thought Beth, she sure had come a long way from the timid little mouse of a girl they had first known 10 years ago. Bravo. You go sistah. Do they still say that?

Mick could see Josef looking at Anushka, who was smiling and encouraging him to finish. Quite a powerhouse but where was her Babushka scarf? Gone and in its place, she was wearing a fashionable silk Chanel. Peace offering from Simone?

Josef explained how when he saw how closely Elliott resembled Mick, he got the idea of neutralizing the threat by having Mick St. John announce to the world a new discovery. A new drug that could possibly help save millions of people during famine. Of course, he had miscalculated a bit since he hadn't been aware of the narcotic properties of the reformulated black crystal. Here he looked over at the entire St. John family and once again apologized.

Still, he had counted on a counter attack from Shadow and his new partners. So by the time Mick, Logan and Lance had shown up in Bruges, uninvited he might add, he had gotten Interpol involved again. Only they were late and Shadow's missile was on target. Good thing he had planned ahead for that limousine was built like a tank. He soberly said he had Coraline to thank for that piece of advice and Josef nodded to Lance acknowledging something good about her. Nothing was said about her having caused most of their recent misery. No, won't go there. Mick winked at Amber who was sitting in Elliott's lap, her eyes wide from all the grownup talk.

Anyway, he was glad to report that Shadow was dead, the charges against him had been dropped and all was well with the world again. Mick grinned. Way to go, Josef! I guess I'll have to pass my torch and superhero status over to you, huh? But wait, what about the Mafia?

Josef caught Mick's eye, putting his index finger to his lips. Shhh! And grinned. Time enough to die another day.


End file.
